AMP Map Pack
The Another Medal Please (or AMP) Map Pack is a collection of maps created by Cutstuff members Peter "DoomThroughDoom" Gover and Alex "B.B." Mendez. The pack consists of 16 DeathMatch maps. For versions 1.0 and 1.5, AMP also implemented 2 new non-megaman weapons, the Flamethrower and the Flame Rail. The AMP Map Pack is currently version 1.6 and, and a final version is planned for release on July 25, 2012. That's of course if B.B. can get his arse to working on these maps and stop writing extensive literary critiques on the way his maps invoke a sense of art. Hipsters, man. 'Welcome To The AMP Show ' |Items = |Image = AMP01.png}}DTD's first map for the map pack, it's a small map that aims at keeping everyone on their toes as they smoothly navigate the battlefield filled with numerous weapons that are killer in certain situations, but still pack a punch in almost any firefight. "What can be said about this map is that it's small. I remember hearing some guy having the balls to say that because it's small, it's crap. He rustled my jimmies a little because I felt he overlooked everything else, undermining the work that went into that small map. He was still right, though. In version 2.0, the map got a good size improvement, because I felt that there was no way in hell people were having fun squeezing into a cramped area. It made me sadder and sadder to see the times where AMP01 was played, because I knew people didn't like the size. I knew they wanted to hate me for that, but they just didn't want to say that to my face. With this last version, I hope that people can forget about the past and focus on the purpose of this map pack: To give people a good show." - B.B. Stage Theme: HyperGiant - Fighter X Boss Theme: Megaforce (The Afterlife Touch) - Fighter X 'Sky Whale' |Items = }}The second map in the map pack that shows off creative texture choices and boasts an amazing track by Fighter X. "'TEXTURE SOUP, TEXTURE FRIGGIN' SOUP. BLAH BLAH BLAH, LET'S FORGET ABOUT EVERYTHING ELSE, JUST LOOK AT THAT TEXTURE SOUP.' I cannot count the number of times I've received heat for this map's looks. I think this is the map that started the trend of maps that people would begin labeling as 'texture soup'. It's a phrase that's become synonymous with this map pack, and I think it all started here. I think the reason AMP02 looks like this is because this really was the first map to start going outside the boundaries of themes and just attempted to make a map that looked unique. Not a perfect attempt, but it was an attempt nonetheless. Or maybe, it was an incomplete attempt. I can't say for sure that DTD really finished the map, because I felt there was something missing from it all. Some extra kick, found in AMP01, wasn't seen here. It wasn't the sky whale, because sky whales are cool. But here's the thing about that, though. Some people hated the simple fact that there was a sky whale. The person that told me this stated that it 'simply doesn't make sense.' That person thinks very logically, they try to create a map that has an established theme and would look like something you would see in real life, or at least the Mega Man universe. Version 2.0 of this map started to have a theme, but also played with the idea of a palette in certain areas. Like, one area would have red textures, and other sections would just have blue textures. It fit well with the original goal in DTD's mind when he started this project: To make beautiful, easy-to-navigate maps that had distinct sections and amazing gameplay." - B.B. Stage Theme: Finisher 3000 - Fighter X Boss Theme: Megaforce (The Afterlife Touch) - Fighter X 'Pseuso-Symmetry' |Items = }}An open map with an underwater section that you can jump or teleport into. Just make sure you don't stay too long under the Hard Knuckle spot. "'OMFG A PENIS JOKE IN MM8BDM. THAT IS SIMPLY UNACCEPTABLE. NO SIR, I DO NOT LIKE DICK JOKES IN MY MAPS, THAT IS GOING TOO FAR. OVER THE LINE, SIR, OVER THE LINE.' I think people know who I'm referring to, or maybe they don't. It's irrelevant who made the comment, because the fact remains that an inappropiate joke was made in the map. Now, the dick got removed in version 2.0., so I hope that issue is over with and the guy doesn't hate me for citing his writing. The idea remains, though, that a map can transition smoothly between underwater and land combat. It's a proven idea too, if you try looking at Bubble Man X a certain way. Underwater combat in general, though, has always been annoying for some. Dive Man is a generally disliked stage, and I say that comes from the fact that 1/2 of the map is a huge inconvenience to navigate through. What you originally saw in AMP03 was a map where you could easily move around underwater. The problem, however, became 'How the hell do you have underwater and land players come in contact with each other?' Simply put, I think 1/2 of the original map should exist, so that people underwater can reach the people above ground at a more efficient rate. If you're someone at the gold Darkman section, and everyone is out fighting in the underwater section, you're gonna be pissed because you feel that's just bad level design. It's not bad level design. It's just inefficient. 'Inefficient'. Okay, I need to stop sounding like a smartass here. Next thing you know, I'll start saying that 'texture soup' is just a buzzword." - B.B. Stage Theme: Sparking! - Fighter X Boss Theme: Megaforce (The Afterlife Touch) - Fighter X 'Flaming Nightlife' |Items = |Creator = DoomThroughDoom}}A gorgeous map made by DTD that once showed off his powerful sniper weapon, the Flame Rail. With a powerful shot and a slow recharge, this weapon would be either helpful or painful. "TEXTURE SOUP IS A BUZZWORD, AND THIS MAP PROVIDES MY BEST ARGUMENT. No really, this is what I think. This is a map that used textures from at least 3 different stages, but not one theme in site. Come to think of it, there really wasn't anything to this map other than gorgeous looks. And when I look back on this map pack, I'll cite AMP04 as one of the best AMP maps. It's simple, pretty, and fun for most folks. All I wish is that all maps in AMP were free of controversy like AMP04. But no. That requires creativity. And baby, I ain't gots no creativity tuh spair." - B.B. Stage Theme: FE Powered! - Fighter X Boss Theme: Megaforce (The Afterlife Touch) - Fighter X 'Musique' |Items = }}BB's entry into the AMP Map pack, boasting a dark blue color scheme that can catch any player's attention. A large variety of weapons and its simple layout guarantee a great thrill for those who play on it. "I think this was the first map that I made that I instantly felt proud of. Not because it felt sexy to look at, but because there was also this sense that I was really starting to get a hang of mapping. Every linedef that was edited, and every addition that was made felt appropriate in my eyes. Especially the couch, and the spinning pole in the middle. Again, this map has some shoddy texture soup, but hopefully that I'll think of less clashing textures to use when I get to updating this map. That's WHEN I update, not IF I update. I've gotten a fair share of complaints from this map too. I've learned that above trying to implement some pretty aesthetics, you have to take note of the layout and the numerous paths players take moving around the map. The second DarkAura sent me the soundtrack to Megaman Returns, I knew I was receiving a godsend. SOUNMUS is probably one of my favorite tracks from AMP, if only for the fact it really does feel like music you can get pumped and fight too. The first 8 seconds of the song are feels like a wonderfully powerful assault of drums, transitioning smoothly to a catchy and energizing rhythm. Of course, that's just my opinion. And opinions are sometimes wrong." - B.B. Stage Theme: Sound Man's Theme - Robert Seaton Boss Theme: Robot Master Battle - Robert Seaton 'Adjective Location Part 1' |Items = }}Dive man textures galore in the map. In all honesty, it was a trick to get that treble sentry up there with just linedefs. THANK YOU BASED 3D FLOORS. "Why did I bother to name the map 'Adjective Location'? Better yet, why is part 1? Better yet, why is there dust man textures mixing with dive man textures? Better yet, why is there FIRE MAN textures mixing with dust man textures and dive man textures? Do I have the answers? Nope. You'll have to ask DTD for that. All I know is that it was a crazy mix that didn't really blend well in my eyes, and I'm sure this was another one of the maps that was labeled as why texture soup is a bad thing in maps. Now, the aesthetics aren't half bad. The layout is not bad in my opinion, save for the narrow stretch of land at the bottom of the stage that only had Crash Bomb near the gyro pads. God, I really dropped the ball on this stage's weapon layout. I mean, HAVING BALLADE CRACKER OUT IN THE OPEN? Look, I don't think there's any justification for allowing that save for 'I was a young mapper and I had young ideas.' They were terrible ideas, but at least I tried." - B.B. Stage Theme: Fun in Tinker Town - Fighter X Boss Theme: Megaforce (The Afterlife Touch) - Fighter X 'My Own Little Armageddon' |Items = }}Quite possibly the largest map in the whole map pack, with every weapon ever included for maximum variety. NO NEED TO WORRY ABOUT WEAPON BALANCE IF EVERY WEAPON EVER IS INCLUDED. "Hooooo boy, this stage. Hmmm, where do I start? Where can I start? I'll start with the fact that the entire item/weapon layout was done in 30 minutes as I rushed to get the map pack finished and rushed to get to school on time. At the time, most of the people kept talking about these weapon tiers and weapon rankings, and I honestly hated that sort of talk. The reason I never took those weapon tiers seriously (And I still don't, to be honest) is because of the fact that there will always be situations where one weapon will work better over another. Take the idea of Danger Wrap Vs. Super Arm. What you have there is a weapon that's 3 hits per kill vs a weapon that can do a one-hit KO. Now, imagine them in an open broad field. Who has the advantage there? Obviously Super Arm. Okay, now imagine that the stage is has slightly cramped fighting areas, like in Toad Man. Who wins there? Well, at that point, I say they would be on even terms. 'But that's bloody insanity Mendez, you friggin' dolt!' You know what IS insane? Thinking you can hit me the first time with that Super Arm. Don't think I'm inaccurate with this Danger Wrap of mine, and that I'm too slow to avoid those rocks you throw. There have been plenty of times where I've managed to get the upper hand using Danger Wrap against someone who uses a power weapon. Does that mean that Danger Wrap is a high-tier weapon? Hell no. What it means is that the tier lists can be a load of bullcrap, depending on the design of a stage. That got me thinking: What if I just planted every weapon imaginable into the map? What if I let everyone pick whichever weapon they wanted and told them to shoot each other with whatever weapon suited them? Who cares if you can hit me with Rolling Cutter, because I'll hit you even better with Silver Tomahawk or even Gyro Fan. And so, for thirty straight minutes, I worked on making sure that every weapon imaginable was included in the map. Let them fight it out in true chaos. Let them tear each other apart with every weapon imaginable, in a large battlefield to accommodate any number of players. Let them create their own little Armageddon. ... ... ... I feel terrible for making that pun now." - B.B. Stage Theme: Cure Lvl. 3 - Fighter X Boss Theme: Megaforce (The Afterlife Touch) - Fighter X 'Indiadia Jodes' |Items = }}BB's temple-themed map, complete with a flame pit, sand, numerous weapons and a crystal eye trap at no cost to you! Stage Theme: Fillmore 8-bit - Rockman 4 MI Team Boss Theme: Megaforce (The Afterlife Touch) - Fighter X 'Cloud Brother' |Items = }}BB's first map ever. Stage Theme: Flying Battery Zone Act II - Daniel White (Danooct1) Boss Theme: Boss Battle - Batman: The Return of Joker (NES) 'Lava Lake' |Items = }}BB's second map ever. It's much better than his first. Stage Theme: Sting Chameleon 8-bit - DarkAura Boss Theme: Robot Master Battle - Robert Seaton 'Adjective Location Part 2' |Items = }}BB's final map for the map pack has a balanced layout with plenty of killer weapons and teleporters for the hell of it. Stage Theme: Now Rock - Fighter X Boss Theme: Megaforce (The Afterlife Touch) - Fighter X 'Lol Bonus' |Items = }}Lol, DTD01. Items were relocated in this one. Stage Theme: R07 - Fighter X Boss Theme: Megaforce (The Afterlife Touch) - Fighter X 'Credits To Team' *BlueBrawl - Co-Founder *BradeDude - Tester *DarkAura - Tester, Music suggestions, Mapping assistance *DoomThroughDoom - Founder *Gummywormz - Weapon scripting *Kenkoru - Music suggestions *Messatsu - Map scripting *Nuy - Tester, Music suggestions *Orange Juice :l - Testing *Red - Tester *Roc's Creation - Tester *SaviorSword - Tester *SickSadWorld - Map scripting *SmashBroPlusB - Layout mapping *Squidgy617 - Tester *Tails_Hatsune - Tester, Music suggestions *Zellough - Tester Category:User Created Expansions